Sacrificing Your Love
by MeantToBe16
Summary: It was hard for him. It was harder for her. Why couldn't he just understand she was doing it for him? Why couldn't she just understand that she was killing him by doing it? Shane x Mitchie
1. Chapter 1: Moving On

**Summary: It was hard for him. It was harder for her. Why couldn't he just understand she was doing it for him? Why couldn't she just understand that she was killing him by doing it? Shane x Mitchie**

"MICHELLE ELIZABETH TORRES!"

That was the greeting Michelle Torres, otherwise known as Mitchie Torres, received from her best friend, Caitlyn Geller, on a beautiful Saturday morning.

"Mitchie! Wake up! School starts in an hour!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Mitchie yelped as she shot out of bed and looked at the time. She groaned and then glared at a laughing Caitlyn.

"I cannot believe you fell for that!" Caitlyn snorted.

"Caitlyn! It's Saturday! Don't you have anywhere to be?"

"Where would I be? I always come here on Saturday!"

"Not since you started dating a certain Nathaniel Matthew Grey," Mitchie pointed out. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Well, right now, Nate is busy trying to calm Shane down," Caitlyn said pointedly, looking sharply at her best friend. Mitchie avoided eye contact as she walked out of her room and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Caitlyn let out a frustrated sigh as she followed Mitchie.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn called her best friend. Mitchie ignored her as she took a plate and sat down.

"Mitchie?" Mitchie put her bread in the toaster and toasted it. She then took the bottle of jam, still ignoring her best friend.

"Mitchie Torres," Caitlyn called in a warning tone. Still ignoring her, Mitchie turned on the TV. Caitlyn slammed her purse on the table.

"Alright, that's it! I'm calling in the reinforcements!" she screamed dramatically as she called in the 'reinforcements'. Mitchie rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Caitlyn was talking about and continued watching a re-run of Barney and Friends, the only show in the world that could make her enjoy feeling like a kid and being care-free again.

* * *

"So, how long has he been like that, again?"

"Since yesterday," Nate replied his older brother, Jason, as he peeked at his other older brother Shane. Shane was currently having Ben and Jerry's ice-cream for breakfast. Nate had never seen Shane look so depressed. Sure, Shane had been through break-ups before but none of them had been worse than this one. His hair was messy, his eyes were red and puffy as though he had been crying and he was holding a picture of him and Mitchie.

"He really loved her, didn't he?" Jason asked sadly. Nate nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Nate asked as sat down opposite Shane and Jason sat beside the two of them.

"I'm doing great, Nate. I feel depressed. The love of my life just broke up with me and I don't even know why and I think this ice-cream's expired. So, yeah, Nate, life's just great," Shane hissed sarcastically. Nate rolled his eyes, having been used to his brother's sarcasm. Jason, however, looked genuinely confused.

"If the ice-cream's expired, then why are you eating it?" he asked, taking the bowl away from Shane and then dumping it into the bin.

"Jason, you are so – Why _were_ you eating expired ice-cream?" Nate directed his attention to Shane. It did not seem as though Shane heard him though as he began looking at the picture again.

"I just don't get it! What did I do wrong?" he said quietly as tears came to his eyes and all Nate and Jason could do was shrug at each other.

* * *

"MICHELLE ELIZABETH TORRES!"

"What is it with you people and screaming my name?" Mitchie grumbled in an annoyed tone and then scooped a spoonful of ice-cream and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Gee, I don't know. What is it with you and Ben and Jerry's?" Tess Tyler mimicked her best friends tone as she grabbed the ice-cream away from Mitchie. After Tess had apologized to Mitchie three years ago after Final Jam at Camp Rock, the two had surprisingly grew closer and shared a close friendship.

"Teeeessssss! It's comfort food! I need it!" Mitchie whined as she struggled to get her ice-cream back. Tess shook her head and handed the tub of ice-cream to Caitlyn who took it to the kitchen.

"Well, you wouldn't need comfort food if you hadn't broken up with Shane. Why did you break up with him anyway? You two were so in love. Scratch that. You two _are_ so in love!" Tess exclaimed as Caitlyn entered the room, this time with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Mitchie? Why was there a hospital bill on the counter with your name on it?" Caitlyn asked quietly but it was loud enough for Tess and Mitchie to hear. Tess turned to Mitchie, confused, as Mitchie suddenly found her feet the most interesting things in the world.

"Mitchie?"

_**Meanwhile, an hour before in the Grey mansion…**_

"_Well, it looks like the famous couple Smitchie has officially broken up. Pictures came in yesterday of Mitchie Torres returning the promise ring that had been given to her by her boyfriend of two years, Shane Grey. It seems that this break-up has apparently been the hottest gossip topic right now in the music industry. We're not really sure what the cause for the break-up is but we sure are going to find out so stay tuned for more details of the break-up of one of Hollywood's hottest couple."_

Nate grabbed the remote control from his depressed brother and turned off the television.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Shane glared at him.

"Why? It's just making you more depressed than you already are. If that's even possible," Nate said. Shane huffed as Nate rolled his eyes, looking at Jason for support.

"Ouh! Ouh! I know what can cheer all of us up!" Jason exclaimed.

"Please don't say birdhouse, please don't say birdhouse," Nate muttered.

"Let's make a birdhouse!"

"Mitchie and I first kissed when we were making a birdhouse for Jason," Shane whispered before burying his head in his hands. Nate slapped his forehead and glared at his oldest brother.

"Way to go, Jason," he put the remote control down. Immediately, Shane turned onto Hot Tunes again. Nate let out a frustrated sigh and shrugged before joining his two older brothers on the couch.

"_Welcome back. Well, apparently, Torres, who turned eighteen two months ago had been seen in the San Francisco General Hospital a week before she had broken up with Shane Grey. Pictures of her leaving the hospital showed that her mother, Connie Torres, and her looked like they had been crying. Could something be wrong with one of our favourite singers? She was known to be diagnosed with cancer last year but she had been cured of it. There are apparently lots of rumors of Mitchie being pregnant going on. However, information on Mitchie going to the hospital is restricted only to her family."_

Shane's jaw dropped as he listened to the new piece of news. Mitchie had gone to the hospital? Why hadn't she told him? Was she really pregnant? If she was, then it would mean that she was cheating on him because they had never done anything more than a make-out session before. No, of course not! How could he even think that? Mitchie loved him. He could tell that the break-up hurt her too.

"Whoa, dude! You got Mitchie PREGNANT?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR PURITY RING? ARE YOU INSANE?" Jason screamed. Shane snapped out of his daze and rolled his eyes, constantly being used to his brother jumping to conclusions. Nate was still absorbing the information. Always being the calmer one out of the three of them, despite what people thought of him, Nate silently waited for Shane's explanation.

"Dude! Mitchie's not pregnant! We never did it! And she couldn't have cheated on me! I mean, think about it. Would Mitchie really cheat on me? She loves me dude. She wouldn't do that."

"I guess you're right. But then, why was she at the hospital? And why was she crying with her mother?" Nate asked, clearly confused.

"That's the part I don't get. Wait a minute. The week before she broke up with me, I knew something was wrong! I mean, whenever I called her, her voice sounded shaky like she was crying and she never wished me luck for my performances. You think the visit to the hospital has got something to do with it?" Shane asked Jason. Jason nodded, seriously thinking about something for the first time in his life.

"I think that visit has got everything to do with your break-up, Shane."

"Jason, get the car. We're going to Mitchie's whether she wants to see me or not."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Mitchie?" Caitlyn whispered as she felt hot tears in her eyes. Tess was still in shock as she stared at the brunette.

"I just found out last week, Cait. I needed time to think. Time for myself. I had to accept that I have to leave my friend and family behind. I had to accept that Shane and I may never get married and have our own kids like we plan to one day. I had to accept the fact that I only have two years to live. That my cancer is back and it's more serious than before," Mitchie's voice croaked, letting he tears to stream down her cheek freely.

Tess choked back a sob as she hugged her friend, Caitlyn joining in soon after, all three of them holding on to each other and crying their hearts out. Mitchie because she was afraid of losing her life, Caitlyn and Tess, because they were afraid for their friend. Mitchie had always been there for them. Why her? She was always the most forgiving. Heck, she had forgiven Tess and the two soon became very close, surprising almost everyone with their friendship. Mitchie had been the one who brought Caitlyn and Nate together. She was the one who was trying to get Jason and Ella together. What were they going to do without her?

"Is that why you broke up with me?" a new, yet very familiar, voice asked, startling the girls as they looked at the living room entrance. There, in front of them, were the members of Connect Three, all of them not believing what they were hearing. Mitchie's eyes widened. How did they get in?

"The door was unlocked," Nate answered her unasked question. Mitchie gulped, focusing all her attention on Shane. She felt Tess and Caitlyn release her and watched as her ex-boyfriend walked closer and closer to her.

"Is it true? It's really back?" he asked quietly as he cupped her face. Too emotional to speak, Mitchie just nodded.

"Is that why –" Mitchie nodded to his unfinished question. Shane shook his head slowly at her stupidity and gently pressed his lips onto hers.

"I'll always be here for you, you know," he said. Mitchie shook her head and took his hands from her face and held it.

"Shane, I'll just be holding you back. No, listen," she raised her voice, knowing he was going to interrupt her and then continued, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'll always be grateful for everything you've done. But I can't be selfish, Shane. I need you to get used to life without me. I need you to move on."

"Well, what if I don't want to move on, Mitchie? What if I don't want to get used to life without you? Damn it, Mitchie, I almost lost you once, I'm not going lose you again! I'll get the best doctors to treat you. You'll be fine," he said fiercely, mad that she could even think that he'd be able to live without her.

"Shane, if my time is up, there's nothing you can do to stop it. I'm sorry, Shane, but we're over," she cried as she ran to her room and slammed the door, leaving behind a very broken-hearted Shane Grey. Shane felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Tess with Jason, Nate and Caitlyn by her side.

"Just give her some time, Shane," Tess advised.

"I just don't get it. She's letting you guys get closer to her but why not me?" he asked, breaking down again. He felt his brothers hugging him and cried harder.

"She's afraid that you might not be able to move on. Shane, think about it. She knows you too well and she knows you'll never move on from her. We're just her friends, she loves us, yes, but she loves you even more and she wants what best for you. Of course, she wants what's best for us too, but she knows we'll have each other but you won't have anyone after she… after she…" Caitlyn stopped, unable to continue as Nate got up and rubbed her back soothingly.

"So, you're saying she's sacrificing our love because she's afraid of how I'm going to cope without her after she's _gone_?" Shane's voice shook at the last word of his question. Caitlyn nodded.

"I need to clear my head." With that, Shane Grey walked out of the house, leaving behind his brothers and friends to feel helpless.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: His Mitchie

**Summary: It was hard for him. It was harder for her. Why couldn't he just understand she was doing it for him? Why couldn't she just understand that she was killing him by doing it? Shane x Mitchie**

"SHANE GREY!" Caitlyn screamed at the top of her lungs as she entered his room. Shane moaned and got up groggily. Taking in the angry look on Caitlyn's face, Shane turned to his brother.

"Traitor," he hissed at Nate. Nate rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's been three weeks Shane. You need to talk to her. She's as depressed as you are. Imagine how hard this is on her."

"It's not me who wanted the break-up, Nate," Shane reminded him a bored tone. Caitlyn seemed to be angered by his lack of passion.

"It's also not you who only has two years to live," she growled. Shane tensed as he turned around slowly to face Caitlyn.

"Damn it, Shane. Do you know how hard this is for her?"

"No, Caitlyn, I don't. Will you please enlighten me?" he asked sarcastically, not expecting her to take him seriously. Unfortunately for him, she did and started hitting him.

"What – The – Hell – Is – Your – Problem?" she screamed, punching him harder and harder with each word she had said.

"OW! Nate! Control your woman!" Shane begged, desperately trying to get away from Caitlyn. Nate was about to step in but stopped when he saw the look on Caitlyn's face. He put his hands up, as if to silently say he was surrendering, and backed away slowly.

"Sorry, man. You kinda deserve it."

Caitlyn beamed at her boyfriend but let go of Shane. She made him sit on his bed while she ranted on.

"She's bloody dying and _you're_ being depressed? God, Shane, you are such a –" Shane put his head into his hands, enduring Caitlyn's rant, while Nate sat in the bean bag couch and plugged the earphones into his ears, tuning his girlfriend out completely.

* * *

"Caitlyn's over at Shane's," Tess informed her heart-broken friend. Mitchie stopped playing her guitar and looked at her blonde friend sadly.

"And you are telling me because?"

"Cause you know you want to talk to him."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not?"

"Do too!"

"Hah!" Tess cried triumphantly. Mitchie rolled her eyes at her and proceeded to get another tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. Exasperated at her best friend's behavior, Tess got up and followed Mitchie.

"You know you miss him, Mitchie."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not?"

"Do too. Urgh! I can't believe I fell for that again."

"You'll get over it. C'mon, Mitchie! Talk to him. It'll make the both of you feel better."

"You know I miss him, Tess, and you know I wanna talk to him more than anything in the world but I can't. I have to do this, Tess. I love him and I don't want to hurt him."

"But Mitchie, don't you see? You _are_ hurting him. By staying away from him, you're hurting him more than you'll ever know."

"He's going to have to get used to it, Tess. What is he going to do when I'm gone?" Mitchie asked sadly.

"Mitchie –"

"No, Tess! I am not talking to him! I am not seeing him and I'm definitely not hurting him anymore than I already have, okay? I love him! I always did and I always will."

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"So, you going to call him?"

"Tessania Amanda Tyler!"

"Hey it was worth a try!" Tess shrugged. Mitchie rolled her eyes again and went to the living room to watch some more TV. When she was sure that Mitchie had completely left and would not be returning soon, Tess smirked as pressed the 'stop' button on the device she had in her hands the whole time Mitchie had been talking.

"Technology's a charm," she muttered, quickly putting the voice recorder into her bag safely.

* * *

"_No, Tess! I am not talking to him! I am not seeing him and I'm definitely not hurting him anymore than I already have, okay? I love him! I always did and I always will."_

"You hear that, pop star? She still loves you!" Caitlyn sighed frustratedly.

"She still loves me," Shane whispered quietly, a sincere smile forming on his face for the first time in three weeks.

"Always did and always will," Jason added happily.

Shane genuinely chuckled at his brother. Nate's tensed face softened, Caitlyn stopped glaring at him, Tess stopped looking worried and Jason… Well, he was still beaming like a maniac as usual.

"She loves me," Shane repeated again happily.

"Always did and always will," Jason was happy to add again.

"And I love her."

"Always did and always will?" Tess asked this time. Shane looked at his friends and brothers and nodded.

"Always did and always will," he nodded and then turned to Caitlyn. "By the way, Cait, I'm a rock star not a pop star." Caitlyn laughed.

"You keep telling yourself that."

**Camp Rock – Sacrificing Your Love**

A few hours later, Shane was up and about and on his way to get Mitchie back into his life. He decided to walk to her house, not caring about the paparazzi following him. Shane loved walking to Mitchie's house. He always enjoyed the beautiful sceneries he often saw. He also enjoyed how the place made him feel at peace no matter how hard life was getting for him.

As he walked through the park, he smiled politely at some familiar faces. He had gotten to know some of them, having been introduced to them by Mitchie. Every time he took that path, something or someone would catch his attention. Be it the birds nesting on a tree or a mother taking care of her child, he would always stop to admire the scene that caught his attention. This time, an elderly couple had caught his attention.

The old man had his arm around the old woman's shoulders and they were holding each other's hand. They were smiling lovingly at each other, oblivious to their surroundings. Shane smiled at the sight of them, imagining them to be him and Mitchie in fifty years time. For a moment, he had forgotten that Mitchie only had a two years to live.

Reality hit him hard in the face. Sure, he had known that Mitchie had cancer but he had never come to terms with it. _His_ Mitchie was dying. _His_ Mitchie only had two years to live. He would never get to live in the future he had hoped for the moment he realized he was in love with _his_ Mitchie. He was losing her and there was nothing he could do about it.

**A/N: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Inspiration

_Previously…_

_Reality hit him hard in the face. Sure, he had known that Mitchie had cancer but he had never come to terms with it. His Mitchie was dying. His Mitchie only had a few months to live. He would never get to live in the future he had hoped for the moment he realized he was in love with his Mitchie. He was losing her and there was nothing he could do about it. _

**Camp Rock – Sacrificing Your Love**

Suddenly feeling the need to sit down, Shane squatted on the side of the pathway. His eyes were on the old couple he had been witnessing earlier but images of him and Mitchie were set in his mind. He felt his eyes sting with tears and tried hastily to wipe them away. Realizing it was no use, Shane put his head into his hands and cried to himself.

No. Not Mitchie. Not his Mitchie.

"Young man, are you alright?" a kind male voice asked. Shane looked up and saw the old couple he had been observing earlier looking at him worriedly. Too choked up to answer, he did the only thing that came to his mind. He told the truth.

"No. No, I'm not," his voice croaked as he shook his head.

"Alan, I think we should get him on the bench," the old lady said to her lover. Alan nodded and helped Shane up to the nearest bench. The young rock star's legs wobbled as he was being helped to the bench. The couple sat on each of Shane's side.

"Marie, give him your water."

Shane felt a bottle of water being slipped gently into his hands. He smiled thankfully at the old couple and gulped down half of the water in the bottle.

"Young man, would –"

"Shane. Call me Shane."

"Alright. Shane, would you like to talk? It usually helps," Marie smiled kindly at him. Shane had no idea why, but he felt as if he would feel better if he talked to them. He hadn't been so keen on talking to Nate, Jason or any of his friends but there was just something about Marie and Alan that made him want to talk to them.

And he did. He told them everything. He told them about how big of a jerk he had been when he became famous, how he had been sent to Camp Rock to reform. He told them about how he met Mitchie and heard the girl with an amazing voice. He told them about how Mitchie had lied to the whole camp. He also told them, with a fond smile on his face, about how he had found that Mitchie was actually the girl with the voice.

He told them about how they got together. About how they had been going strong for two years. How Mitchie had had cancer when she was sixteen but she had managed to be cured. Finally, he told them about how the cancer had came back and about how Mitchie had broken up with him to protect him.

Alan and Marie were great listeners. Not once did they interrupt him as he went on and on about how much he loved Mitchie and how he had wanted to be with her forever. When he was finally done, the old couple was smiling as though they had heard the story before.

"The two of you will make it through Shane. True love always prevails," Marie said with a smile on her face.

"Not always. I don't even know if Mitchie will take me back. I have half a mind to go home and never come back," Shane admitted softly, hanging his head dejectedly.

"Is that a risk you're willing to take with Mitchie, Shane? Are you willing to lose Mitchie without even trying to get her back into your life?"

"No," he whispered. Alan and Marie smiled triumphantly.

"Dear boy, we went through the same thing," Alan told him gently. Shane turned to Marie.

"You had cancer?" he asked. Marie shook her head and jerked it towards her husband.

"He did. And he tried pushing me away but it never worked," she chuckled.

"It's true. She insisted that she look after me. She always came back even after everything I did. I pushed her away, I yelled at her and I said many other things that I would never forgive myself for. But she still came back to me. She knew I was doing it on purpose, that I was trying to protect her. But she also knew that I needed her. She knew I loved her and that I didn't mean anything I said," Alan told him, smiling lovingly at his wife.

"Now, Shane. The question is: do you love her?" Marie asked.

"More than life."

"Does she love you?"

"I think so. Wait. No," he paused, remembering the conversation he had heard between Mitchie and Tess, "I know so."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Mitchie doesn't believe that she'll get better. She thinks she has very little time left. She'll just push me away," Shane sighed frustratedly. The old man chuckled.

"The doctors told me I had only a year to live but I'm still alive, aren't I? They told me I had cancer when I was fifty."

"And how old are you now?"

"He's sixty-five," Marie answered for her husband proudly. Shane smiled admiringly at the couple. He really hoped he would still be with Mitchie when he was sixty-five.

"Wow, that's amazing. Your story is an inspiration. It should be told to many other people who need to hear that cancer can be cured," Shane joked. As what he had just said registered in his mind, Shane felt a smile form on his face.

"Alan, Marie. Will you two do me a favor?"

**A/N: What was Shane's plan and why did he need a favor from Marie and Alan? Look out for the next chapter and don't forget to read my other story, Through the Ups and Downs. But before that, please don't forget to review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Faith

"Shane, stop pacing. You're going to burn a hole through the carpet," Alan chuckled as the anxious rock star stopped for a while. Alan, Marie and Shane were in the living room, waiting for the rest if Connect 3, Tess and Caitlyn to arrive. Shane looked uncertainly at the blue-eyed old man.

"Alan, Marie, what if Mitchie still doesn't wanna get back together with me?" he asked worriedly. The old couple shared a look before Marie motioned for Shane to sit down beside her. Once he had taken his seat, she took his hand and smiled kindly at him.

"Then you become her friend and always be there for her until she gets well. When she's assured that she won't be leaving you, that she won't be hurting you, then she'll come back to you. You have to remember, Shane, that the only reason she broke up with you was because she felt that she would be holding you back," Alan answered.

"Was that the reason you were pushing Marie away? You felt that you were holding her back?" Shane asked softly. Alan nodded, smiling sadly.

"I was afraid, Shane. I kept telling myself that I was holding her back. That she deserved better. Mitchie probably feels the same way."

"But she isn't. She's my love, my world, my everything. She knows better than that!" Shane exclaimed.

"Does she really?"

Shane stared at the old couple, shocked into silence. How could Mitchie not know that? How dare she even think about thinking that she was not good enough for him? How dare she think that she was holding him back? Suddenly filled with anger at Mitchie, Shane Grey did the only thing he did when he was angry. He paced again.

Marie looked worriedly at her husband. She knew exactly what Shane was feeling. Heck, she had gone through the almost exact same thing. She sighed as she leaned her head against Alan's shoulder. A few minutes later, Tess Tyler made her usual dramatic entrance with Jason, Nate and Caitlyn trailing behind her. Shane jumped, startled.

"OKAY! TESS TYLER IS HERE! MAKE –" she was cut off as Shane clamped his hand against her mouth and glared at her.

"Shh! Mitchie's asleep, Tess. She'll be asleep until 11 in the morning. It's Saturday," he hissed. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Wow. You memorized her timetable. That must've been quite an accomplishment for you, Shane Grey," she retorted sarcastically. Shane glared at her harder this time. Nate and Caitlyn rolled their eyes, having been used to their friends not getting along, while Jason sniffed the air greedily.

"TORRES PANCAKES!" he screamed as he made a mad dash towards the kitchen – only to be stopped halfway by a very murderous looking Shane Grey.

"I just told you Mitchie's sleeping. If you wake her up, Jason, I swear to God I'll –"

"You'll what?" his older brother challenged. Shane smirked smugly.

"I'll smash your birdhouse," he stated evilly.

"You wouldn't," Jason gasped. Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Try me," the young pop – sorry – rock star said. Jason sighed in defeat as Shane smiled triumphantly.

"Urgh, you two are so immature," Tess scoffed as she headed up the stairs towards Mitchie's room with Caitlyn.

"Hey! Where are you going?! You can't wake Mitchie up! It's only 10.30!" Caitlyn rolled her eyes and continued making her way towards her best friends' room and left Tess with Shane.

"Haven't you heard that it's rude to keep your guests waiting?" Tess smirked as she strutted up the stairs. Shane looked worriedly at his brothers.

"MICHELLE ELIZABETH TORRES!"

Shane began banging his head onto the wall. So much for letting the love of his life sleep in.

**Camp Rock – Sacrificing Your Love**

"MICHELLE ELIZABETH TORRES!"

Mitchie groaned as Caitlyn drew the curtains open and the morning sunlight filled her room. She had been tossing and turning all night and had only finally managed to get some sleep at around 3 a.m. in the morning. It was nothing new. She had been having sleepless nights since she broke up with Shane.

Mitchie stretched and yawned as she tried to shake any thoughts of her ex-boyfriend out of her mind. Wasn't it enough that memories of the times they had together had kept her awake almost all night? She didn't need them ruining her day.

"Seriously, what is with you people and my last name?" she asked, frustrated at her best friends for ruining her sleep. Tess rolled her eyes at the brunette while Caitlyn offered a sympathetic smile. Like Mitchie, she too had been woken up the same way by Tess.

"Gee, I don't know. What is it with you and boy clothes?" the blonde asked sarcastically. Mitchie looked down at the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing and blushed.

"Shane gave it to me," she shrugged. Caitlyn and Tess shared a look as Tess groaned in frustration.

"I don't get you. You're wearing his clothes, you're watching videos on YouTube about the two of you and you hug a picture of him when you go to sleep. I thought your relationship was over, Michelle?" she sneered. Mitchie glared at her.

"It doesn't mean I'm over him, Tessania. Shane's my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first love. I can't just forget him," Mitchie whispered the last sentence, tears slowing flowing down her cheeks. Tess Tyler's angry face softened as she hugged the now sobbing brunette. A few seconds later, Caitlyn joined in. A few minutes later, the three pulled away. Mitchie was feeling a tiny bit better, Caitlyn was glad her friend felt better and Tess was, well, Tess. She was always up to something.

"Get dressed and get downstairs. There are some people who want to meet you."

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon," Tess smirked. Mitchie's eyes widened and Caitlyn shrugged. Oh boy. That could not be good.

"I'll be down in ten minutes."

**Camp Rock – Sacrificing Your Love**

True to her word, Mitchie was down in ten minutes. She froze on her spot as Shane turned around to look at her and she saw him smile softly. Behind him, on the couch, sat an old couple while Tess, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason on the floor. She was sure she had seen the old couple before but she just didn't know where she recognized them from.

MItchie felt her heart beating faster as Shane walked closer to her. Damn it. He still had that effect on her. As he came closer, she couldn't help but think about how different he looked. He was thinner, that was for sure. He had dark circles under his eyes, something he rarely had. And his hair... Mitchie almost gasped. It looked like he hadn't been to his favorite salon for a haircut in days.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" she stuttered.

Shane didn't answer her for a while as he stared at her. God, she looked beautiful. Sure, she looked like she had lost a lot of weight and the usual twinkle in the eyes were gone but she still looked beautiful in Shane's eyes. She always would remain beautiful in his eyes. He walked closer to her and stopped directly in front of her before cupping her face gently in his hands.

"I need you to trust me, Mitchie. I brought Alan and Marie here because I think they're the only ones who can help you."

"Help me what?" she asked softly, enjoying Shane's gentle touch once again.

"Help you realize that I'm not going anywhere and that I love you," he answered, looking at her in the eyes.

"Shane…"

"Mitchie, please. For me?" he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice that made Mitchie's heart melt. A desperate Shane was not a good thing. She would know. She sighed and nodded slowly. Shane smiled thankfully and led her to the couch beside Marie and Alan and he introduced them.

"Mitchie, this is Marie and her husband, Alan. Marie, Alan, this is Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled politely at the old couple as she shook their hands. Alan seemed like a friendly old man who had gone through a lot on life. He had the vibe of a wise man who had learned many important things in life that should be shared with others. Marie looked like a kind lady with a big heart. Mitchie could tell that the smile on her face was genuine even though she had only met the lady less than five minutes ago.

"Why, Mitchie, I must say. Shane wasn't exaggerating when he told me that you were beautiful. In fact, I think he didn't do any justice to what he told me," Marie said kindly. Mitchie blushed and thanked her quietly.

"Thank you. I don't want to seem rude or anything but why are you here? Why did Shane bring you here?"

"Mitchie, I'm going to tell you a story. And I want you to listen carefully to it. I would also appreciate it if there were no interruptions. Can I ask that from? From all of you?" he asked pointedly as Tess, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Shane and Mitchie all nodded their heads. Shane, Mitchie, Marie and Alan were sitting on the couch while the rest were on the floor.

"Well, fifteen years ago, there was this man who was diagnosed with stomach cancer and the doctors told him he only had one year to live. When he was told about his illness, he felt very angry. Why did it happen to him? What had he done to deserve it? What had he done to have his life shorten? When his friends were out drinking, he was the sober one. He was the one who drove them home, who never had anything to drink. When his friends smoked and had tempted him to, he didn't. So, why the hell did he have to stomach cancer? Why couldn't it have happened to one of his friends?"

Alan stopped as he sipped some water from the glass Tess had given to him before Mitchie had arrived. Mitchie looked down as she felt the tears stinging her eyes. Why was Alan telling her this story? It wasn't like she could relate to it. She had never wanted her friends to get cancer. But then again, she could relate to it. She too had cancer and she too had little time to live. She had asked herself why it happened to her. She had asked herself what she had done to deserve it. Seeing the young brunette in deep thought, Alan continued his story.

"And then he felt sad. What was going to happen to his girlfriend? He loved her and he knew she loved him. He knew she loved him so much that she was willing to sacrifice everything she had for him. And it hurt him to know that he would be hurting her. It hurt him to know that he would be leaving her. He knew she was going to be miserable without him. And to protect her from the unbearable pain he knew she would go through when he was gone, he had to hurt her so that she wouldn't go through it. He had to hurt her to protect her."

Shane squeezed Mitchie's hand as she laid her head onto his chest, tears falling freely down her cheeks. On the floor, Caitlyn and Nate were holding each other's hands and Jason was awkwardly patting Tess Tyler's back as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. Nobody had noticed Steve and Connie Torres at the living room door, listening in on the story. On the couch, Marie had tears in her eyes as memories of the hardest time in he life came to her mind again. Alan continued, oblivious to the others in the room, lost in his story, in his memory.

"For the next two months, he pushed her away. He threw dirt at her. He said things he would never forgive himself for and he even broke up with her for a while. But the love of his life just stood by him all the while, silently enduring all the hurt and pain he was putting her through. He could see that he was hurting her and deep down it was hurting him too. He continued torturing her emotionally, pushing her away whenever he could and then one day she snapped," Alan chuckled humorlessly, a sad smile forming on his face. He looked over at his wife lovingly and held her hand.

"He would always remember what she said to him. She had slapped him across his face in the middle of his driveway and yelled at him to stop being selfish. She told him he was hurting her and that he was a coward. He was afraid of the treatments that could cure him. He was afraid of getting his hopes high up. And then she kissed him. She gave him the most loving kiss she had ever given him. And right then, he realized that he had to live. He had to fight for his life. If not for him, then for her. So, he went for the treatments."

"And then what happened?" Jason asked. Alan chuckled and kissed Marie's forehead.

"Well, that man is now sixty-five years old, cured from his stomach cancer and married to the same woman who had given him the strength to live. And right now, he's in a living room, with his wife, telling his life story to a bunch of teenagers and a girl who needs to have a little leap of faith," the old man replied as he looked at Mitchie with a smile on his face. Mitchie nodded at him slowly, silently telling him that she got his message. She stood up and walked away from the sofa. When she was halfway out of the room, she turned to look at Shane sadly.

How could she push Shane away? He was the love of her life and if she had to keep fighting to make him happy, then she would. She had been thinking about Shane and what would have happened to him if she didn't survive with the treatments but she hadn't thought about what would happen to them if she did survive. Alan was right. She did need to have a little leap of faith.

But with all the treatments and everything, wouldn't she be holding Shane back? Was she even good enough for him? Shane Grey had a life and she didn't want to be the one holding him back. He deserved so much better than a sick girl who needs treatments.

From the look on Mitchie's face, Shane could tell she had had a change of heart and smiled thankfully at Marie and Alan. His Mitchie was back and he knew she was going to fight for her life. There was no way in hell now that she was giving up her life just like that. However, he did still see the uncertainty on her face.

Rolling his eyes, Shane got up and stood directly in front of her and lifted her chin up gently so that her eyes were locked with his. Aware of the other people in the room, he smiled softly at her.

"Mitchie?"

"Yes, Shane?"

"Am I going to have to slap you too?" he asked playfully, earning a few chuckles from the room and a glare from Steve. Mitchie giggled as she shook her head, all feelings of uncertainty and hesitance gone. Shane smiled as he leaned closer to her and kissed her tenderly on her lips. Mitchie smiled into the kiss as her friends cheered happily. When they finally broke apart, Shane smiled. As soon as the smile had appeared, it disappeared as Shane cringed at the sight of Steve Torres and Mitchie giggled again.

"OH MY GOD!" Jason shrieked as he pointed at Alan and Marie with a shocked look on his face. Everyone in the room looked at him worriedly.

"Jason, what's wrong, dear?" Marie asked, concerned.

"Alan and Marie are the two people in the story!" he pointed out the obvious. Mitchie chuckled as Shane and Nate groaned while the others laughed at Jason's slowness.

Mitchie smiled as she looked at each one of her friends and her parents. Jason was the slow one, Nate was the smart one, Tess was the bitchy one, Caitlyn was the tough one and her parents were her rock. Shane was the love of her life and she wouldn't survive without him. Her family and friends were pretty messed up but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her, Mitchie held Shane tighter. Sensing something was wrong with his girlfriend, Shane looked at her and began worrying when he saw that she looked very pale.

"Mitchie? Are you alright?" he asked gently. Mitchie shook her head before darkness took over and the last thing she saw as Shane's perfect face in a state of panic.

**A/N: Review! The last chapter will be up soon. **


	5. Chapter 5: Love

_Previously… _

_Suddenly feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her, Mitchie held Shane tighter. Sensing something was wrong with his girlfriend, Shane looked at her and began worrying when he saw that she looked very pale. _

"_Mitchie? Are you alright?" he asked gently. Mitchie shook her head before darkness took over and the last thing she saw was Shane's perfect face in a state of panic._

**Camp Rock – Sacrificing Your Love**

_Three days later…_

_**Everything was pitched black and the only source of light was a white light that was shining at him from above. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing there. He looked forward but all he saw was darkness. **_

_**And then he saw her. A beauty in white slowly approaching him. She was dressed in a silky white gown that made her look like a complete angel. She may even have been one. His eyes widened and breath hitched as the face of the beauty came into view. **_

"_**Mitchie…" he breathed out. The brunette continued walking towards him and stopped directly in front of him, her beautiful face only inches away from his. She looked at him with sorrow-filled eyes and smiled sadly before closing the gap between their lips. **_

_**The kiss was so soft, so gentle and yet, it meant so much. He felt her sorrow and pain through her lips and somehow, he knew that she felt his. Pulling away from him, she smiled sadly at him and caressed his cheeks lovingly before backing away from him slowly. **_

"_**I'll always love you, Shane Grey," she said softly, her angelic voice like music to his ears, as she faded from view.**_

Shane awoke with a start as the same dream, or rather nightmare, he had been dreaming about ended. The young rock star looked over at the sleeping brunette on the hospital bed. He sighed in relief as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Mitchie was still there, still alive and breathing, and she was not going anywhere. He tenderly kissed her forehead.

Shane had been in the hospital for three days straight. Mitchie had been asleep ever since the emergency operation she had to go through after she had collapsed. The doctors were doing everything they could to save her and Shane had even called the same doctor who had helped Mitchie through her cancer the year before.

Hours after Mitchie's operation had ended, Connie, Steve, Tess, Caitlyn, Jason, Nate and Shane had all made an unsaid agreement that they would all stay the night at the hospital. The nurses had tried to get them to leave but ended up leaving them alone when Connect Three had given them some autographs. Alan and Marie had wanted to stay too but Shane had insisted that they went back home when he remembered that Alan needed some medications before bed. He had personally told his chauffer to drive them home.

The next day, Shane had demanded that the rest of them went home. He had promised to call them if she woke up. Connie and Steve had tried to argue with him but Shane had been insistent and had told them that they needed their rest.

"_You need your rest," he had told them gently. His brothers and friends had been in the cafeteria grabbing a bite. _

"_She's my baby girl, Grey. I am not leaving her when she needs me the most," Steve Torres had not bothered to leave the menace out of his voice. _

"_Mitchie is more important to us than rest, Shane!" Connie had furiously spat at him. That had been the first time she was ever harsh at him. He remembered being taken aback and then narrowing his eyes at the older Torres woman. _

"_Mitchie is more important then __**anything**__. However, she would have my head when she wakes up and gets to know that you haven't had enough rest. Mitchie had once made me promise to look after you should anything happen to her and I intend to keep that promise," he glared at Steve and Connie, daring them to argue with him. Neither of them did as the mention of their daughter got them to do the sensible thing. They agreed to go home. _

Shane sighed softly as he gently intertwined Mitchie's hand with his right hand and stroked her cheeks lovingly. He had had an even tougher time trying to convince his brother, Tess and Caitlyn to go home.

"_What do you mean you want us to leave?!" Tess had shrieked. Shane remembered resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how dramatic she was. _

"_I mean that I want the four of you to go home and rest and come back after nine tomorrow," he had calmly explained. _

"_I am not leaving my best friend when she needs me the most!" Caitlyn had hissed. _

"_Look, I know that you all love Mitchie. I do too. But can you imagine what will happen when Mitchie wakes up and finds that you guys haven't been sleeping because you've been here? She'll feel extremely guilty for worrying you and we don't need that!" he had begun to lose his patience already. _

"_Well, she shouldn't have to feel like that! We're her friends!" Nate had angrily retorted. He had grown to love Mitchie like a little sister over the years and he was determined to be there for her when she needed him. _

"_I know that Nate! But this is Mitchie we're talking about! She feels bad when she doesn't greet us in the morning or when she sees us! It's in her nature to feel guilty and no mater what you'll say, she'll still feel the guilt and I don't want her feeling that way!" the middle brother had roared back. _

"_And what about you, Shane? When are going to get your rest?" Tess had asked, smirking when the rock star stuttered to answer her._

"_I-I'll just get my rest on the pull-out couch. There's only one and I get to stay. It's a boyfriend rule," he had answered triumphantly. He wished he hadn't though, because soon after, Nate, Tess and Caitlyn had immediately started tongue lashing out at him. _

"_HEY!" Jason had yelled after a few minutes of their bickering. They had all stopped as they faced the oldest one in their group, surprised at how he had shouted. They were so unused to him shouting. He always had his heads up in the clouds. _

"_Shane will be staying and I don't want to hear any arguments. We'll be back here around nine, Shane. Call us, though, if anything happens," he had said with such authority in his voice that not even Tess dared to argue. Nate, Caitlyn and Tess had left the hospital angrily but not before glaring at Shane (Nate), stomping on his right foot (Caitlyn) and then on his left foot (Tess). _

"_Seriously though, call. If you don't, I will personally kill you myself," he had threatened his younger brother. Shane remembered nodding before giving his older brother a thankful smile. Jason had patted Shane's shoulder and said, "She's like a little sister to me, Shane. I just want what's best for her and right now, you're what's best for her."_

Shane smiled fondly at the unconscious brunette beauty in front of him. She was a girl of many surprises. After the whole Camp Rock incident, Shane, and everyone else for that matter, had thought that Tess and Mitchie were going to be enemies. They had ended up shocking everyone by forming a close friendship and they were soon inseparable.

When Mitchie was seventeen, she came back to Camp Rock to find that Caitlyn and Nate had fallen for each other. However, she had been so disappointed to find that they were not together and had vowed to get them together. After almost two weeks of trying to get them together, the rest of the gang, which included Shane, Jason, Tess, Lola, Barron, Sander, Ella and Peggy, had given up on getting Naitlyn together. Hey, what could they say? The two were oblivious! Mitchie had been the only one who didn't lose hope. Then, two weeks later, at Final Jam, Nate sang out his feelings to Caitlyn with Mitchie's help. Shane would never forget the feeling of being so surprised.

But that had always been in Mitchie's nature. She was so full of hope, surprises and love. She always believed. And that was how Shane was going to live his life then. He was going to surprise everyone by being patient, he was going to hope for the best and he was going to love Mitchie so much that the world would be so jealous of their love.

So deep in his thought was he that he almost didn't feel a soft squeeze on his right hand. A hopeful smile formed on his face as he anxiously observed Mitchie's pale face. He felt his smile widen as Mitchie fluttered her eyes open and looked at him.

"Sh-Shane?" she asked softly. Shane let out a laugh of sheer joy and relief and hugged the brunette gently. The young rock star cupped his girlfriend's face and gave her a tender kiss.

"I love you," he smiled. Mitchie smiled weakly.

"I love you too."

**Camp Rock – Sacrificing Your Love**

"That's it! I don't care if he hasn't called! I'm going to see my best friend!" Tess exclaimed as she shot up from the couch. Both she and Caitlyn had spent the night at Connect Three's mansion and that was sure to bring some rumors but they couldn't care less. All they cared about right then was Mitchie.

"You're right. All this sitting around is driving me insane too. And don't you dare try to stop us this time, Jason!" Caitlyn threatened. Jason held up his hands, as if to say he was surrendering.

"I won't. You guys have had enough of rest. Now, I just need to find a way to get Shane to have some rest," he scratched his chin, thinking about lots of ways to get his stubborn brother away from Mitchie's side.

"Good luck with that," Nate snorted. Jason was about to retort when the house phone rang. Nate answered it this time instead of one of their housekeepers. They had been given orders to never answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Jason!" _Shane's voice came through.

"Shane! Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." Beep.

"Alright, you're on speaker!"

"_Mitchie's awake!"_

Tess and Caitlyn squealed and hugged each other as Nate and Jason let out a breath of relief.

"_Hey guys!"_ a soft, yet very enthusiastic, voice said into the phone. Tess and Caitlyn squealed again as Nate and Jason covered their ears.

"Mitchie! It's so good to hear your voice again!"

"_It's good to use it again. I miss you guys!" _

"We miss you too. We'll be there ASAP."

"_Okay, hurry though. I need get some of Mitchie's stuff and I don't want to leave her alone here." _Jason rolled his eyes at Shane's over-protectiveness.

"_I'm not a baby!"_ the gang heard Mitchie cry indignantly.

"_Yes, I know that. Mitchie, but you've just woken up and I don't want you to be alone and –"_Jason, Nate and Caitlyn listened onto their conversation in amusement as Tess rolled her eyes, having been used to the couple's bickering and Shane's over protectiveness over Mitchie.

"_I'm perfectly fine, Shane Grey. Why do you –"_

"GUYS!"

"_Sorry."_

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

**Camp Rock – Sacrificing Your Love**

Shane whistled contently as he entered Mitchie's room. Steve and Connie had gone to the hospital just ten minutes ago and they had left Shane the keys to the house so that he could lock up. He looked at the list Mitchie had given him and shook his head fondly.

_Things you HAVE to bring:_

_1) Laptop_

_2) Songbook (You've seen all the songs so there's no use for you to look inside) _

_3) Teddy (I miss him!)_

_4) Diary (Don't you dare read it!)_

Shane chuckled at the piece of paper and went around her room to get her things. He had been in her room so many times. There were times when they had had fun together, times when she needed him and he had held her in his arms until she was asleep and times when they had just sat on her bed and wrote songs together without a care in the world.

Finally getting the last item on the list, Shane looked at the pink book. Mitchie's diary. He felt his heart beating faster as he stared at the book. It was as though it were daring him to open it. Looking left and right to make sure no one was looking at him (not that there was anyone at home), Shane opened the book and flipped it to the last page. His eyes widened at the date. It was the day after Mitchie had broken up with him.

_**Day: Saturday**_

_**Date: 22 August 2011**_

_**Subject: Sacrificing My Love**_

"_Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love."_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I came across the quote above yesterday and I realized how much I can relate to it. Well, I haven't written to you in a long time and I'm sorry. But hey, what can I say? I've been busy and happy. And now I won't be. **_

_**It's back, Diary. My cancer, it came back. The doctors said I only have two years to live. I've come to terms with it by now. I don't know why, but I've always known my life would be shorter than the others. Diary, when I found out, I was beyond scared and the first person who came to my mind was Shane. . **_

_**Yep, that's right, Diary. He was the first person I thought about. Not Mom, Dad, Tess or Caitlyn. Nope. I thought about Shane Grey. I thought about how unhappy and worried he would be if he found out. He would go all out to get me cured and you know how he is when he's determined. I can't let him do that, Diary. I can't hold him back. I love him. **_

_**And so I broke up with him yesterday. God, Diary, breaking up with him was the hardest thing that I've ever done. I almost broke down in front of him. He had asked me if I loved him and I had lied to him. I had told him that he disgusted me, Diary. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that. **_

_**He's been calling and texting me non-stop and I don't think I can handle it any longer, Diary. He's my everything and I don't want to hurt him. What would happen to him when I'm gone? Would he mope round the house like he did when his grandmother died or would he quit his career as a rock star?**_

_**So, you see where I'm coming from, Diary. I can't let him suffer and I can't hold him back. He's Shane Grey. He's meant to do great things. He's meant to show the world what a great singer and musician he is. He's meant to be happy. **_

_**Tess and Caitlyn don't know yet, either. The only ones who know are Mom and Dad and they're treating me like fragile glass. It sucks, Diary. Imagine how Caitlyn and Tess would treat me when they find out. Yes, I intend to tell them but not right now. I need time. **_

_**And now, Caitlyn's calling me again to ask me if I'm okay and to find out the reason I broke up with Shane. As usual, I lie to her. I say that I'm fine when I'm not and I tell her that I don't feel anything special with Shane any longer. I think she knows I'm lying but she won't ask me about it. That's just how Caitlyn is. She'll let me come to her and talk. She'll give me space. **_

_**I've been ignoring Tess Tyler's calls though. Only God knows the words she'll say. Even Jason and Nate have called me, Diary. They want to know the real reason I broke up with Shane Grey and it sucks that I can't tell them yet. **_

_**Shane Grey completes my life but I can't have him to myself. I'll be being selfish. I guess our love just isn't meant to be.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mitchie Torres**_

_**P.S. I'm in love with Shane Grey and I can't be with him. Tragedy much?**_

Shane frowned as he read the last paragraph of her diary entry. __

_Shane Grey completes my life but I can't have him to myself. I'll be being selfish. I guess our love just isn't meant to be._

He knows he had convinced her that they'll be together but what if she feels that way again? What if she thinks their love wasn't meant to last again? Not wanting to take any chances, Shane grabbed a pen before flipping to the next page and began scribbling furiously, letting out all of the feelings he had been holding in.

**Camp Rock – Sacrificing Your Love**

Shane arrived at the hospital three hours later, with flowers in his hands, feeling fresh after three days. He had stopped b his parent's house to pick something important up before heading back to the hospital. Mitchie had forced him to leave the hospital and get some rest. Shane had wanted to protest but she had given him 'the look'. He remembered Nate saying he was whipped.

The rock star grinned happily as he thought about what Nate had said. His brother was right. He was whipped but he didn't mind being whipped one bit. He had Mitchie and he was complete. He felt whole. Mitchie was his life.

Ignoring the paparazzi, Shane entered Mitchie's private hospital room. His smile widened as he saw Alan and Marie laughing along with Mitchie. They seemed to have gotten closer to each other in just a few hours.

"Hey, Alan. Marie. How are you guys today?" he asked as he shook Alan's hand and gave Marie a peck on the cheek before kissing Mitchie's forehead.

"We're good. You look better, Shane," Alan smiled.

"I feel better too, thanks," Shane looked lovingly at Mitchie.

"Did you get my things, Shane?"

"Yep, all here," he answered as he passed her a paper bag. He watched as her eyes lit up when she took out her laptop, diary and songbook.

"Thanks, Shane. Looks like Nate owes Jason ten bucks. He won't be happy," Mitchie said. Shane looked confused as he turned to Alan and Marie for an explanation.

"Nate betted that you would forget Mitchie's stuff," Marie explained. Shane narrowed his eyes at the thought of his brothers gambling about him. Seeing the familiar look on her boyfriend's face, Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon. You are forgetful," she snapped playfully at him. Shane feigned looking hurt before mock glaring at her.

"Am not."

"Oh, really? What about the time you left your eight-year-old cousin in a shopping mall alone to get some chips? And then you totally forgot about him and just went home?"

"You left your cousin in a shopping mall?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that story! And Marie, I'll have you know that Benjamin found his way home just fine."

"Yeah, right. The poor boy was in tears at the doorstep beside a policeman. I still don't know what you were thinking, Shane."

"I was preparing him for the real world!"

"He was eight years old!"

"And what about the time you forgot –"

Alan slid his hand around Marie's shoulders as he watched the youngsters playfully quarrel with each other. Shane and Mitchie reminded him so much of him and Marie when they were younger. Heck, they were probably the same now. Shane was definitely like Marie in the relationship. He was the determined one, the one who had so much faith and hope in the relationship. And Mitchie reminded him of himself. She was so in love with Shane and she wanted what was best for him. She placed Shane's happiness over hers just like how Alan place Marie's over his.

"And what about the time –"

"Okay! Okay! I can be a little bit forgetful. You happy now?"

"A little?"

"You're pushing it, Michelle Elizabeth Torres," Shane warned her. Mitchie smirked.

"What are you gonna do about it, Shane Joseph Grey?" she challenged him. Shane shrugged as he turned to Alan and Marie and shook his head at the amused couple.

"What am I going to do with her?"

"Marry her?" Alan asked. At this, both Mitchie and Shane blushed as Marie let out a good-natured chuckle and Alan smiled cheekily. The old man looked at his watch and jumped slightly.

"Oh my, we have to go, Marie. Samantha's coming in an hour and the journey to the airport's a hassle," he fretted and shook Shane's hand, kissed Mithcie's cheek and hurried out of the room. Shane furrowed his eyebrows as Mitchie and Marie shared a look. Marie sighed.

"Samantha's his daughter from his first marriage," she explained. Shane mouthed an 'O' and hugged Marie. Mitchie outstretched her hand and Marie bent down to hug her.

"Good luck, Marie. He may be the guy for your step-daughter," Mitchie whispered. Marie smiled thankfully at the young singer and kissed her forehead before she left.

"Guy?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Apparently, Samantha told her that she found the right guy and she's bringing him down today. Alan doesn't know because Samantha wants him to be a surprise. Marie thinks it's a bad idea to keep the guy a secret but Samantha insisted."

"Wow. When we get married and have kids, our daughters won't be allowed to date until they turn forty," Shane shook his head protectively. Mitchie gasped inwardly.

_He still wanted to marry her._

They had always been talking about what their married life would be like ever since they had admitted their love for each other. But now, after everything they've went through, she shouldn't have been surprised that he still wanted to marry her. He had proved that he loved her more than anything in the world.

Seeing the far away look on the brunette's face in front of him and the all too familiar hesitant look, Shane gently took the diary from Mitchie. Mitchie looked at him in confusion as he turned to the last page and handed it back to her. She began reading and felt tears of happiness and relief roll down her cheeks.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Wow. I haven't written in a non-song format in a long time ad this feels kinda weird. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to talk about the love of my life, Mitchie Torres. **_

_**Three weeks ago, she broke up with me for a while. I was so mad and confused at first. I mean, how could she do that to me? I loved her with all my heart and all this while, it was all for fame? I knew she was lying, Diary. I just wanted to know why. **_

_**And then I found out why. She thought she was leaving me. She thought she was protecting me by breaking my heart and hurting me a little now than hurting a lot more when she's gone. You see, Mitchie has cancer and some stupid doctor told her she only had two years to live. **_

_**God, Diary. She was so stupid. Putting me before herself. Instead of going through treatments and getting better, she valued my happiness and well-being before hers. Why can't she understand that I love her so much I want her to be happy and healthy? **_

_**Three days ago, we got back together. I managed to talk some sense into her. But I'm writing into you now because I know Mitchie would need to read this every now and then. She needs to be reminded that I love her and that she's not holding her back. **_

_**Oh, and one more thing. I'm gonna ask her to marry me. **_

_**Yep, that's right, Diary. I am in love with her and I know that she's the one for me. She's the girl I wanna grown old with. She's the girl I want my babies to call 'Mommy'. She's the girl I stay up every night thinking about. **_

_**And now I'm just going to get down on my knees. **_

_**Thanks for your help, Diary. **_

_**Shane Grey**_

Letting the tears stream down her cheeks, Mitchie felt her heart race as Shane got down on one knee. She blinked again and again to make sure that her dream was finally coming true. She heard a loud gasp but kept her eyes on her one and only.

Shane gracefully pulled out a small velvet red box and opened it. Mitchie gasped as she saw the most beautiful ring in her life. Shane took out the ring slowly and held it up to her.

"Mitchie Torres. I love you with all my heart and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked, his speech went on smoothly, his eyes only on her.

"I'd be honored," she answered shakily and laughed happily as he slid the diamond ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately. They pulled away as they heard claps from around them.

Nate clapped Shane on his back and Jason hugged him as Tess and Caitlyn squealed and hugged Mitchie. Steve and Connie Torres walked into the room and hugged their daughter. Steve hugged Shane, surprising everyone and Mitchie beamed happily.

"Keep her happy," he warned his soon-to-be son-in-law. Shane nodded and kissed Mitchie's forehead.

"Always."

Mitchie grinned happily as she looked around her. This was almost exactly how she had imagined being engaged. She had wanted her friends and family there and they had been there just then. She felt like she was on top of the world when suddenly…

A wave of dizziness overwhelmed her and her hand instinctively flew to her forehead. Being the first to notice her sudden quietness, Nate turned to Mitchie and gulped worriedly as he watched her face lose its color.

"Shane…" he said softly. Shane turned to look at Mithcie and gasped as she her head fell against the bed and she lost consciousness. The last thing he remembered was screaming at the nurses and doctors who were rushing into the ward to save his Mitchie.

**A/N: Suckish ending. This was supposed to be the last chapter but it's too log so I broke it into two parts. The next one should be out by Friday. Promise! **

**P.S. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cry

**Hey guys! So, like I said in the previous chapter, I wasn't satisfied with the way I ended this story so... I decided to write a better last chapter!!! BTW, this is a continuation from Chapter 5: Love... Thanks!  


* * *

**

Caitlyn was crying. Nate was trying to comfort her. Tess was pacing, her face etched with such worry that Shane had never seen on her before. Alan and Marie were both in the hospital church and Connie and Steve were trying to comfort each other, their hands intertwined as they prayed for their only daughter. Ella Pador had arrived an hour after Mitchie had been rushed into the ICU and had her arm around Jason, trying to comfort him as her own tears streamed down her cheeks. Peggy Warburton, Barron Francis, Sander Loya, Lola Scott and Sierra Kandell were making their way to the hospital from wherever they were, dropping everything they were busy with immediately.

Shane traced his fingers over the picture he always had in his wallet, his eyes only on the beautiful brunette who had her arms around him in the picture. Mitchie looked so beautiful, so care-free. How did this happen to her? Why did it have to happen to her?

Three hours. They had been waiting outside the operation theatre for three hours. Three hours of pacing, crying and trying to comfort. Three hours of feeling helpless, useless. It was the three longest hours of Shane's life.

Sobs racked his body as he held the picture closer to his heart and screamed, unaware of the onlookers and of how pathetic he looked. Unaware of how lost he looked and unaware of the arrival of his parents and youngest brother. He fell off his seat as he cried harder, scaring his family at how weak he looked, scaring his friends at how devastated he looked and scaring himself with thoughts of Mitchie never coming back.

Denise Grey squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing, willing herself to be strong for her son. Paul Grey squeezed his wife's hand affectionately before gently grabbing Shane by the shoulders and helping him onto the seat. He felt his heart breaking as he saw the tears flowing down his son's cheek, sad that he couldn't do anything to stop them. Tenderly, he lifted Shane's chin so that they were looking at each other.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly as Denise knelt beside him and wiped Shane's tears. Shane shook his head and tried looking down again, only to have his head pulled up again so that he was looking at his parents.

"She'll be fine, Shane. You know that, right?" Denise held his hand, giving him a small hopeful smile. Shane shook his head again. Denise and Paul looked at each other worriedly as Jason and Nate sat beside Shane on the empty chairs and eleven-year-old Frankie Grey knelt down beside his mother.

"She'll be okay, Shane. She's Mitchie Torres. Daughter of Steve and Connie Torres, best friend of Tess Tyler and Caitlyn Geller, soon-to-be sister of Jason, Nate and Frankie Grey, soon-to-be daughter-in-law of Paul and Denise Grey and most importantly, fiancé of Shane Matthews Grey. She has the strongest of people surrounding her and she's definitely no less stronger than them. Have a little leap of faith, son," Paul smiled encouragingly, no doubt scared for the girl he considered his own daughter but also scared for the sanity of his second son.

Shane scoffed and glared at his parents.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourselves?" he growled as he got up and stormed out of the waiting room, not caring that his mother had burst into tears as soon as he had taken three steps and not caring that his brothers were looking at each other, both of them with the same look on their faces when they had decided to send Shane to Camp Rock to reform. The looks of pure sadness and fear.

**Sacrificing Your Love**

The young rock star cursed as he accidentally bumped his head against a white wall for the second time. He rubbed his hand against the now very red bruise on his forehead before he continued walking. He was too angry to stop. How dare they? How dare they try to make him believe that Mitchie might come back when the truth was she might not?

He didn't know where all the sudden bitterness and negativity was coming from. All he knew was that if he stayed in the waiting room with crying people for another minute, he would blow his top. Shane scoffed. Well, that ship had definitely sailed. He had blown up at his parents, the people who least deserved his cruel treatment. He made a mental note to apologize to them when he had cooled down.

He out his hands into the pocket of his coat and came to an abrupt halt as he took out the pink book he had brought for Mitchie earlier. Her diary. Sighing he continued walking until he reached the hospital pond and sat down on a bench just a few feet away. Opening the book, he began flipping through the pages. His eyes widened as he came across what Mitchie had written at the back of the book.

_Just in case I die _

_Dear whoever is reading this (Wow, it feels weird not saying Dear Diary for once),_

_Hi! My name is Michelle Elizabeth Torres, as you can tell from the previous entries in this diary. I guess you're wondering, "Why the heck would a sixteen-year-old girl write something like this?" _

Shane chuckled as he heard Mitchie's energetic voice in his head. Only her voice would be so full of life, even after what she had gone through._  
_

_Well, a few months ago, I was told that I had cancer and let me tell you I was freaked out. I mean, what would happen to my friends, my family and Shane? Oh, Shane's my boyfriend, in case you're wondering. Anyway, thankfully, my cancer was cured but it did get me thinking. If I had died, what would I have regretted? And so, I decided to make this list. _

His eyes widened again as he continued reading, shocked that Mitchie would actually write something like that. _  
_

_1. I will fight for my life before death takes me. That means that no matter what percentage of survival I am likely to have, I will go through with the operation that could save my life. However, no machines. I won't really be alive that way. _

_2. None of my organs are to be donated. I want my whole body in the grave. _

_3. No sad music should be played because I hate sad songs_

_4. Nobody is to be blamed for my death. Unless, of course, I was murdered. _

_5. Shane Matthews Grey should not be mourning for me for more than a year. That's the max amount of time I'm giving him to get over me. _

_Well, that's all. And I hope my wishes are respected. _

_Love, _

_Mitchie Torres_

Shane sobbed as he hugged the book closer to his chest and closed his eyes, seeing only his Mitchie in his head and feeling her and only her in his heart.

**Sacrificing Your Love**

She was at the hospital. She was sure of it. She was familiar to the environment, the atmosphere of the hospital. Some people were rejoicing, glad that whoever they were there for was okay, some were mourning for the loss of somebody that had meant something to them while others were waiting for good news or bad.

Mitchie was confused. Wasn't she in her private hospital room just a few minutes ago? Why was she suddenly in the corridors of the hospital? She walked on towards the direction of her room, still confused.

She gasped as she passed the nearest waiting room and stopped. It couldn't be. What were her family and friends doing there in there and why did they look so worried? Curious, she walked into the waiting room as though she owned the place and frowned when not one of her parents or friends acknowledged and when she realized that Shane was missing from the group. She cleared her throat loudly to get their attention and frowned deeper when none of them reacted. What was she, invisible?

"Hell-o?! What's going on here?" she asked loudly. Still no reaction. Sighing, she sat beside her crying mother and tried to put her arm around her. What happened next was something Mitchie had not been ready for. Her hand had slipped right through her mother's shoulders. However, before she even had the time to comprehend the impossible that had just happened, Dr. Russo, Mitchie's doctor who had treated her the previous time came out of the room, looking devastated.

"I'm sorry. Mitchie's in a coma now. There's a slight chance she may never wake up again." At this, Mitchie gasped and sank to the ground, unable to comprehend anthing that was going on as the girls in the room burst into tears. "However, if we can find the match to Mitchie's blood, there may be that slight possibility of survival. We'll do theb best we can, Connie. Steve," the doctor acknowledged them before leaving.

Just as Dr. Russo left, Shane stepped in through the door, his eyes red and puffy and his hair an absolute mess. One look at the state of his family and friends and he knew it was bad news.

"W-What did he s-say?" he stuttered, afraid of the truth and of reality.

"She might not make it, Shane," Denise sobbed as she tried hugging her son. Mitchie felt her heart breaking and watched as Shane sink to the ground just like she had a few moments before. She tried reaching out to him, to wrap her arms around him to tell him she wasn't going anywhere and ended feeling helpless as her hands slipped right through him just as it had with her mothers'.

"What's going on?" she whispered to herself as she buried her face into her hands.

**Sacrificing Your Love**

Shane watched as Steve and Connie signed the papers shakily in front of him. The papers to either save Mitchie's life or to take it away. Steve and Connie had flat out refused to sign the papers first, desperately trying to find a way with a hundred percent chance of survival. They got back with nothing. Shane had then showed them Mitchie's diary and convinced them that it would have been what Mitchie would have wanted. It had involved lots of tears and agreeing and disagreeing, but in the end, they had no choice but to go with Mitchie's wishes.

And now, three days later, everyone who cared about Mitchie Torres as either her family or friends were gathered in waiting room as Mitchie and Shane faced their biggest obstacle yet.

**Sacrificing Your Love**

Three hours after she had watched herself being wheeled into the operating theater, Mitchie was feeling anything but confident. She watched as each of her family or friends got up to leave the tensed room to get some fresh air. All of them had except for Shane. Mitchie knew he was going to be there till the end and that he wouldn't move until the doctors came out with either news of their success or their failure to save her.

Mitchie bolt up straight. Something was going on. Her eyes widened and face paled as she watched her feet slowly fade away. Waiting either for death or life to take her, Mitchie Torres kissed her fiancé's cheek before closing her eyes and awaited her fate. Death or Life?

**Sacrificing Your Love**

Feeling something soft peck his cheek, Shane's hand automatically touched the part of his face. No one had done it. It couldn't have been his mother as she was in the cafeteria with his father. Or any of the girls for they were far away from him as possible. He was scary when he had his mood swings, especially when Mitchie was concerned.

The soft feeling on his cheek. Only Mitchie could make him feel like that. Shane smiled. Mitchie had been with him all along. He just didn't know it. He was so deep in his thoughts with a sad smile on his face that he almost didn't notice the Dr. Russo, a few other doctors and the nurses who had been in the operation theatre with Mitchie came out of the room. The big group rushed forward, Shane being the first to reach the Dr. Russo.

"How is she?" the nervous fiancé asked. Dr. Russo looked solemn as he looked at Shane, Connie and Steve apologetically.

"We did the best we could," the doctor started. Then, as though he was bi-polar, Dr. Russo turned to the others with a huge smile on his face. "And we succeeded. Congratulations. You may visit her in another hour!" he happily clapped his hands. Nobody heard his last sentence as squeals and laughter of happiness filled the waiting room.

Connie and Steve hugged each other. Nate and Caitlyn shared a passionate kiss. Jason and Ella screamed before hugging each other. Marie and Alan laughed and Alan kissed his wife on her forehead. Tess squealed and hugged the nearest nurse (a young, blonde male nurse, I might proudly add). The former Camp Rock campers plus Sierra formed a group hug. And as for Shane, he just smiled at the doctor gratefully and went in to see the love of his life without bothering to ask for permission.

Her eyes were closed and her breaths were even. His Mitchie looked like an angel in white as she laid down on the bed, unconscious and unaware of the surroundings around her. Shane traced his fingers across her face gently, before bending down to peck her on the lips. He continued staring at her before he was interrupted by a nurse.

"Sir, I'm sorry but we have to move her. She deserves a more comfortable bed," the kind-looking nurse chuckled. Shane smiled at her and nodded.

"Umm... If she wakes up before I come back to see her, can you tell her that she better not have any excuses now?" Shane asked. The nurse looked confused for a minute and looked like she was about to ask him what he meant but decided against it. After all, things between lovers should remain between lovers.

**Sacrificing Your Love **

Mitchie sighed happily as the people she loved chatted animatedly in her private hospital room. No one bothered to keep his or her voice down and no nurse bothered to stop them. It was the perfect picture and Mitchie was glad she was alive to see it. The only thing that was missing now, or rather the only person, was Shane.

The young recovered brunette smiled as she thought about him. She was so lucky to have him and she knew it. She thought about the message Shane had delivered through the nurse and felt her heart beating faster just thinking about it. It was strange though. After being together with Shane for quite a while, he still had that effect on her. And Mitchie was sure he always would.

"Mitchie?"

She was startled out of her thoughts as Marie hugged her and Alan kissed her hand.

"We're so sorry, dear, but we have to leave now. Samantha just called. She has something important to tell us. And umm… everyone here wants to meet her, don't you?" Alan asked loudly as he and Marie looked at everyone pointedly. As if they knew something she didn't, they nodded and hurriedly said goodbye to her before leaving the room, leaving her so confused.

Sighing as she realized she was suddenly left alone in the room, she grabbed the guitar her mother had brought for her by her bedside and started strumming gently. She was still weak from the operation even though it had been three days since it had happened. Three days since she had woken up and three days since she had last seen Shane. She wondered what was going on in that big head of his.

And then she remembered the time when she had been in coma. Shane had been so emotional, so broken and he probably needed time by himself now. She felt that it had been selfish of him to leave her like that but the message from the nurse had assured her that he would be back for her.

_In places no one will find _

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) _

_It was there that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes _

_The moment I saw you cry (cryyy..)_

Tears streamed down her face as the words of her next song formed in her head and her heart. She strummed the guitar as she continued singing and writing down the sudden song in her head. When she was done, tears tracks were on her face but she had the biggest smile on.

"That was great," a voice complimented her and Mitchie looked up. Shane smiled at her and took a seat across the bed.

"When did you get in?"

"Around the start of the song. It'll be your newest hit," he caressed her cheek as he said it. Mitchie grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her closer, fire in her eyes, before pressing her lips against his. Shane smiled into the kiss as he drew her body closer to his. Finally needing air, they both pulled away.

"I love you, Shane Grey. Never forget that."

"And I love you, Mitchie. Don't _you_ forget that."

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think!** **Should I write an Epilogue or is it just better to end it like that?**


End file.
